Commander Potter
by Tellie571
Summary: IMPORTANT: UP FOR ADOPTION. see AN in the first chapter of my new story at the bottom of the page in the first chapter . THe story is not abandoned but is put on temporary HIATUS until I can pluck up the inspiration to continue it DAMN WRITERS BLOCK .
1. Birth of a Leader

Disclaimer: No I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter.

**AN:** I don't know, this one suddenly popped up in my head, and I decided to try it out. It features Harry gaining the memories, intelligence and perceptiveness of a Clone Trooper Officer who served in the Clone Wars. He gets the idea to make his own army, by copying the equipment used by the Clones to equip his own forces with it. In addition he will give everyone who joins him extensive training so that he can bring them up to the same standard that the Clones were at. Obviously something like that don't happen overnight, but he will turn them into an elite fighting force quickly enough to be ready for the battle of Hogwarts. Other than that the events will happen similarly to the events in half blood prince. The largest difference will be the pairing and also the things Harry is taught by Dumbledore.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Harry Potter the Commander.**

**Chapter 1.**

Harry Potter was not happy. As a matter of fact he was miserable. A week ago he had led five of his friends into a disastrous battle against Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic to save his godfather Sirius Black.

Ironically it had been a trap, and Sirius was killed when he and other members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group that was supposed to fight the Dark Lord Voldemort. Of all the Order members and his friends, only Harry professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had made it out without injuries, however it did not matter, both Harry and Remus were both suffering from depression after the loss of Sirius, and Dumbledore was left for himself to work his way through his guilt after Harry had given him an impressive shouting match and smashed his office.

And then he had been sent back to the Dursley's, yep his life definitely sucked right now, and to top it off he had started to get some really strange dreams instead of his usual nightmare's.

_Dream: He was crouching behind a large rock, looking around at his fellow soldiers, all of them in the distinctive white Phase II Clone Armour. Grasping his DC-15 blaster rifle tighter he looked over to the Jedi whom was effectively in command._

_The Jedi looked over at him, before looking over the rocky barricade they were all hiding behind, looking towards where the CIS forces had made their entrenchment. "It appears that our artillery is not coming Lieutenant, you know our orders" he said._

"_Yes sir" he replied immediately. "Everybody push forward, make sure to spread out as well make less of a target. Sergeant Mick and Jon take your squads to the far left provide covering fire", a chorus of "Yes Sir" followed his order as several Clones threw smoke grenades onto the field._

_As one all the Clones jumped over the barricades, running towards the droids as they fired their weapons with brutal efficiency. He sidestepped a red blaster bolt, that struck the helmet of one of the Clones behind him. Taking aim he fired six bright blue bolts of energy destroyed two droids that were aiming at him._

_The droids suddenly got even more confused when devastating fire started to cut into their ranks from the left, and turned to fire at this new threat. 'Bad move' he thought as he threw an ion grenade amongst the droids, short circuiting several of them. And then they were amongst them._

_The Jedi was slashing his lightsaber left and right, cutting them down by the droves as the Clones blasted the droids down at point blank range, and then it was over. He looked over the battlefield, all the droids were now laying around nothing more than scrap metal, and he could see that no more than a dozen of his Clones were dead._

"_Secure the area Sergeant and treat the wounded, we have another two outposts to take before we are finished today, the rest of us shall move on to the next objective", he called out, once again getting answers delivered in an unemotional "Yes Sir"._

_Nodding towards the Jedi that was accompanying them the Clones reformed into their respective squads as they ran towards the next outpost._

Harry groaned as he woke up. He had another of those weird dreams. So far he had five of these dreams, and for some reason Harry sure that they were memories, not dreams. That was not to say he had not learnt anything from them. Instead of wallowing in his grief he had used the knowledge he gained from the first two sets of memories/dreams to his advantage.

The memories had held an impressive amount of knowledge about a very effective and hard training regime, both martial arts and weapons training, ranged and melee. So for the last week he had been running for hours at end, before having a healthy doze of breakfast and then continuing his training, performing the many moves and katas he could remember, as well as pure strength building exercises.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

So two weeks into July Harry had changed an impressive amount. He had by now received most of the memories he suspected was from, perhaps an earlier life, anyways the last memory had ended with him being blow into some strange vortex and then blackness. So Harry assumed that he had either merged with someone else, or he had been given memories of a former self, however he doubted that the person all these memories came from was still alive, but there was no point of not using them to his advantage.

So after the hard training regime he had enforced upon himself Harry was no longer a scrawny little kid barely 5.4 high. Instead he now stood a respectable 6.1, with a broad muscled chest, and big muscled arms and legs, all in all he looked like someone best left alone, as provoking a fight would only end with a painful defeat.

Another thing Harry was grateful for was the memories that showed in very good detail exactly how to build both the weapons that had been used, and the armour as well, and so Harry was now standing outside the living room in number 4 Privet Drive, with a big shopping list in his hands.

Entering the room he watched with slight amusement as Dudley yelped before wagging out the room. "Uncle Vernon, I was wondering if you could do me a favour", Harry said as he leaned casually against the doorframe, flexing his muscles as a sign to his uncle that he would not be messed with.

Vernon Dursley turned a disgusting puce at the thought of helping Harry, however the boy's new physique made him hold back his derogatory comments. Giving a fake smile he looked at Harry. "Sure bo…eh Harry, what can I help you with"? he asked with forced cheeriness.

Harry meanwhile just looked amused at his uncle before handing him the long list. "I am in need of these items, if you get them for me I shall pay you for all the charges, as well as give you ten percent of the total cost in pounds", he said, watching with satisfaction as his uncles eyes almost popped out of their sockets. After rummaging through his pockets, Harry gave his uncle an empty bag.

I got this from the goblins, if you state the number of money needed it will appear in the bag, just so you know I will demand the receipts, so no trying to rob me here", Harry said with a darker tone, enjoying the sight as his uncle winced slightly.

Vernon Dursley however was a clever business man, and knew a good offer when he saw one, so he grabbed the bag without complaint, and gave Petunia a chaste kiss before he walked out to the car and drove away to get Harry what he needed.

Harry nodded at his aunt, before he headed up to his room, preparing for the construction of his equipment. He had visited a workshop a few days prior, and had managed to make the owner make out the forms he would need to shape the armour with. He had ordered several pieces of light metals, that when mixed with each other and a few other things, would form a very light, composite and durable plastoid armour, and he was almost dead certain that it would protect him against a number of curses as well. Okay so it wouldn't do against unforgivables or the most powerful dark curses, however it would protect well against other dark curses, unless they were overpowered enough to tear through the very durable material Harry would create

Nine hours later Vernon came back and handed Harry the receipts before demanding his money. Harry looked over the receipts, before checking them against his last bank accounts numbers, and found that Vernon had in fact been honest when he had bought the items. Harry sighed as he demanded fifty thousand pounds out of his bag, and gave them to a gleeful Vernon. If Harry hadn't know the quality and importance of his purchases he would have been dismayed at having to use almost half a million pounds.

Seeing as Vernon was inside the house, and it would be another day till Dumbledore came to collect him (he had sent a letter a few days prior asking Harry if he wanted to come with Dumbledore to the burrow), he grabbed Vernon's car keys before driving to the workshop, ignoring his uncle who came running out into the street after him.

Ben the manager of the workshop was pleased to allow Harry into it. He had grown fond of the lad who had spent a few hours every day the last weeks, and he was interested to help him make what he wanted, believing that Harry was making some strange costume or something like that. With a warm greeting both he and Harry set to work.

The biggest problems came with the ammunition to the blaster, seeing as they did not have any tibanna gas, however Harry had managed to solve it by mixing Hydrogen with Nitro-glycerine fumes. This last part Harry had done away from prying eyes as he did not want Ben to know that Harry was working on Nitro-glycerine.

The Nitro Harry had managed to get by himself a week earlier, his new memories and increased intelligence managing him to find the right sort of persons to contact in order to acquire such restricted materials.

After the armour plates and weapons were finished Harry set to paint it. Using the traditional white that all Clones had used, he finished it by adding the yellow markings, showing off his rank as a Commander. Originally the Clone in his other set of memories had been a Lieutenant but Harry had decided that he would have to get more soldiers if he was to win against Voldemort. And what better way than to start with the DA, and equip them like he was equipped, and train them like he had trained himself, after they were ready they would be an army of terror against the Death Eaters, so he had ranked himself as a Commander instead, deciding that he would make the most promising ones officers as well, if he could get them to join that was.

At seven Am, Harry had finished with the last of the electronic works on his armour and helmet, and so he was quite ready for battle if he said so himself. Checking to see if his DC-17 blaster pistol was in it's holster at his right hip, after confirming it was, Harry grabbed the helmet and his DC-15S Carbine and headed into the car that he parked in the driveway to number 4 before he headed inside.

Sneaking up the stairs Harry entered his room and looked in dismay at his suitcase. With a sigh Harry started cleaning his room of all his personal effects, packing them into his trunk. Grabbing a red cloak with a silver chain at the neck out of the trunk and throwing it around himself Harry admired himself in the mirror.

Standing in snow white armour white yellow markings to show his rank, and a blood red cloak slung around his shoulders and fell down to his feet he cast an imposing figure, and he looked with pride at his gauntleted hands. HE had created this armour with barely any help, and now he was ready to defend himself against Death Eaters.

Calming himself Harry cleaned off his desk, sneering when he saw the useless ministry pamphlets about what to do if they were attacked, and even more when he saw the Daily Prophet articles that hailed him as the 'Chosen One', and articles on the new Minister. After throwing them in the bin Harry after a second of doubt packed his helmet in the trunk as well. Popping a charge into the side of his blaster carbine and putting his wand into a designed holster on his left wrist easily accessed he was ready for whenever Dumbledore came to find collect him.

He saw on the watch that it was still five hours till Dumbledore's arrival, so after setting the alarm Harry laid down on the bed to get some sleep, laughing quietly to himself that he had forgot to tell the Dursley's that Dumbledore was coming he fell asleep.

When the alarm went off Harry jumped up, instantly at the ready should something be wrong, inwardly musing on what had brought upon his new focus Harry turned off the alarm and sat up in the bed, trying to empty his head of all emotions. After all the memories he had received he found it surprisingly easy to do so. after he had collected himself he let Hedwig out, telling her to go to the Burrow.

At the exact moment he closed the window the doorbell rang, and Harry could hear Vernon swear downstairs. '"Who in the bloody hell would call on the door at this time of night" he murmured to himself as he opened the door, watching in shock at Albus Dumbledore who stood there in all of his glory. Violet robes with stars, dragon hide boots, long silver hair, and beard so long that he had tucked it under his belt, with his half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose, Vernon had only one possibility to this "BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

With a chuckle Harry grabbed up his blaster, and walked down the stairs. Seeing Dumbledore standing at the doorway Harry raised the blaster and aimed it at Dumbledore. "What was my first request in your office after the Department of Mysteries"? Harry asked emotionlessly .

Dumbledore looked shocked at Harry in his armour for a moment before he recovered. "You demanded to be let out, quite adamantly I might add" he chuckled, receiving a nod from Harry he turned to Vernon, "Now let us all assume you welcomed me gracefully into your home", he said with a twitch in his beard as he walked through the doorway ignoring a sputtering Vernon.

Without a word he entered the living room and sat down in the sofa, ignoring Dudley's yelp as he hid behind his mother and father who was standing fearfully at the doorway. Noticing that they were not going to sit down voluntarily Harry pointed his blaster at them, before pointing at the couch. The Dursleys almost apparated to the couch in order to get away from the muzzle of the blaster, with a sigh Harry sat down in a chair, ignoring Dumbledore's raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes now that we are all here let's go to business. Sirius' will was discovered a few weeks ago, and he left you everything he owned" Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry nodded at Dumbledore, ignoring the feeling of pain and guilt the welled up inside him, clamping over his emotions with a will of steel. "You can continue to use the house as a Headquarter, I do not particularly want to go back there", Harry said, giving a warning look to the Dursley's that kept their mouths shut.

Dumbledore was inwardly surprised at the control Harry had on his emotions, he had seen Harry squash them with an iron resolve, and started wondering on the possibilities on teaching Harry a bit more than just about Tom Riddle this year as he had planned. He stopped his musings however to continue his message.

"However the house is supposed to go to the next male person with the name Black, if not it is supposed to go to the closest family member to make sure that it does not fall into unworthy hands, however there is a simple way to prove whether or not you own the house, KREACHER", he called, as an old house elf popped out into the living room floor, shrieking and crying as he banged his fists on the floor.

"Kreacher won't Kreacher wont. Kreacher refuses to work with filthy Half-Blood master, Kreacher wishes to work for mistress Bellatrix", he cried.

Harry realized what Dumbledore was up to and turned towards Kreacher with disgust in is eyes. "Kreacher, stand up and be silent", Harry commanded. Kreacher cast Harry a look of deepest loathing but nevertheless stood up ramrod straight and mumbled silently what was obviously curses.

Harry studied Kreacher some more before speaking. I am the sole heir and therefore the Head of the Noble House of Potter Kreacher, I will not have a disobedient elf bring me to shame, you are from now on commanded to work in the Hogwarts kitchens, and you are not to communicate with anyone in any form other than the Headmaster and myself is that clear"? Harry said in his harshest voice.

Kreachers eyes filled with tears as he nodded subordinately. "Good", Harry continues. "After you have proven yourself to be worthy of my trust and service then perhaps we shall see about getting you a uniform fit for a Potter elf, now begone and move immediately to the kitchens at Hogwarts, NO detours", Harry commanded, and Kreacher nodded before snapping his fingers and disappeared with a silent pop.

Dumbledore looked strangely at Harry. "What was that if you don't mind me asking Harry"? he asked.

"Kreacher is a cruel house elf, if I make him feel that he is not worthy, he will strive harder to achieve my acceptance, he has known nothing but hate his entire life, and so if I act strict like I did now, it will be the first step towards loyalty", Harry smiled.

Dumbledore smiled, apparently he approved of Harry's idea before he turned on the Dursley's. The rest of the night passed quickly with Dumbledore coldly rebuking the Dursley's for how they had treated over the years. They had then continued to persuading an old teacher colleague of Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts to teach, and now they stood in the garden of the burrow.

"I must say I'm impressed what you have done this summer Harry", he said after Harry had explained how he had made his armour (he left out the part of having received the memories of the Clone Trooper).

"Now, weather or not you wish to wear it at Hogwarts or not is your own choice, but remember you must fit with the school uniform as well, perhaps buying some large black robes to have over it would be the best", Dumbledore said with a wink. "On a side related note I wish for you to have private lessons with me this year, where I shall be teaching you a little of this and a little of that", he said, before walking towards the burrow with Harry on his heels.

"Who goes there"? said the voice of Molly Weasley as Dumbledore knocked on the door with his good hand. "It's I Dumbledore, bringing Harry Potter", he stated, and the door knocked open.

"Dear goodness, I didn't expect for hours yet, and my dear but you have grown", she fussed, grabbing Harry into a violent hug, immediately letting go as she banged herself at Harry's armour. "Dear Goodness what is that thing" ? she wheezed as she sat down in a chair.

"It's my armour, I made it myself. It's ultra light, and very strong, as well as over moderately spell resistant", Harry said with an apologetic smile at Mrs.Weasley who was rubbing her chest.

Looking around he saw a tired and worn Tonks, with her hair in a mousy brown colour, and it was clear that she was miserable about something, she smiled briefly at Harry before she walked towards the door, mumbling a goodbye to them".

Harry smiled at Mrs.Weasley before he followed her. "Tonks wait", he said as she was walking towards a place where she could apparate. She turned and watched him with sad eyes. "What is it"? she asked.

Harry looked at her, wondering exactly what was going on with her. "I need to talk with you"; he said. "I was wondering what has got you so depressed", he said softly, laying his gauntleted hand on her shoulder.

"I, it it's nothing, you don't need to worry about it", she rambled, and closed her eyes, as if willing him to go away. "Is it Sirius"? Harry asked softly.

She nodded for a bit. "Partly, at least. He was my cousin you know, I used to know him when I was smaller, and if only I, I could have defeated her, I should have defeated her", she cried.

Harry could on one hand sympathise with her, he had felt the same way just a few weeks earlier, but when he had received memories filled with years of brutal war he realised that it was only Bellatrix' fault, and also Sirius for playing around instead of duelling.

Harry raised her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her currently amber eyes was filled with tears as she stared at him. "Listen to me", Harry hissed, forcing her eyes to widen in shock at his tone. "It was NOT YOUR FAULT. You was duelling with one of the most skilled, dangerous and insane witches in Europe. The fact that you lasted as long as you did is a testament to your skill", he said with conviction, forcing her to unconsciously nod her head.

Harry started pacing back and forth, his cloak billowing behind him in a similar manner that Snape's always did. "Do you know how I dealt with Sirius' death"? he asked before continuing. "I was thinking about what I'm going to do next time I meet them".

"They drew first blood when they killed Cedric, they further proved the fact that we are at war by killing Sirius. A General named Patton once said '_**A soldiers job is not to die for their country, but to make the other bastards die for theirs**__'. _I can't agree more with him".

Harry paused, looking at Tonks who seemed to be slightly better at least. "We shall kill them, if they believe so strongly in their bloody cause then let them die! Let them become martyrs for a cause that will never win, we are at war, we outnumber them by sheer numbers if we just get people to join. There are thousand of witches and wizards in England, and a handful of those are Death Eaters, if we can get people to join we'll win by sheer numbers, we can flush them out one by one", here Harry sighed as he stopped his pacing.

"Unfortunately most of use are spineless cowards who do not deserve anything but the corrupt and biased system we have had the last decades. If people are unwilling to fight for their rights then they deserve the corrupt government who finds it more appealing to earn money and make it look that they are doing something, rather than do it", Harry spat at the ground, allowing his anger and disgust pour into his voice.

"When I get back to school, I'm going to use the basis of the DA, to form my own army, an independent army fighting for the freedom and magical Britain. I will take the war to Voldemort and his Death Bitches, I shall deal with them in a ruthless and efficient manner, either they surrender or they face death on the battlefield. Survivors will be imprisoned and placed before a court marshal to answer for crimes of war. For too long have we been soft, and now we are backed up into a corner and we need to fight back with all our might if we are to succeed, so instead of wallowing in your grief Tonks, I suggest you save it for the battlefield, if used the right way anger can be a great weapon against the forces of darkness, they do not believe us to be cruel enough to retaliate with deadly force, and therein lays our advantage", Harry finished.

Tonks looked at him gratefully before enveloping him in a hug. "Thanks", she said as she released him, winking at him she changed her hair back to pink before apparating.

Harry, unaware that his voice had been heard by every inhabitant at the Burrow moved back in to some fresh onion soup, ignoring Mrs.Weasley's worried look. After a quick goodnight Harry entered Fred and George's room, and flopped unheedingly onto their bed, leaving into the world of dreams.

Dumbledore likewise bade his farewells before dissaparating, pondering on Harry's words. He had seemed so strong, so…right! And Dumbledore realized that this war had just received a new player, a powerful player who could cause countless to join his cause. The sheer confidence, charisma and belief Harry had to how he would deal with this war, would make people flock to him, and many would trust him with their lives without question, follow him without fear against any foe, sighing to himself Dumbledore decided to do what he could to make sure that Harry himself was ready for the responsibilities he would have on his shoulders.

**000ooo000oo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000o0o000ooo000**

**AN: So tell me what you guys think, is it doable, is the idea simply dreadful, how far do you think I should go with the technology, after all Harry has extensive knowledge about how many of the various pieces of equipment and vehicles is built. The only thing I can say for certain is that Harry will not build a lightsaber, nor will he be anywhere near proficient with magic without a wand compared to what a Jedi is with the Force. He will be able to do smaller tricks and spells wandlessly, but he will not be able to duel without one for long.**

**For my poll, I don't know when I'll start on the stories, but at the moment I need to research a lot about Marines, so that I can know some of what I'll be writing about.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Action in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda not mina any of the things you might recognise.

**Chapter 2. Action in Diagon Alley.**

Harry had barely fallen asleep it seemed, before a cannon woke him up

Harry had barely fallen asleep it seemed, before a cannon woke him up. By reflex he jumped up and whipped out his blaster pistol and pointed it at the nearest threat, a tall gangly freckled…redhead?

"Jeez Ron, don't scare me like that, I could have killed you", Harry said as he sighed in relief and wiped his forehead. "Ah eh sure mate", Ron stuttered as he stood frozen in the doorway. Ron was still taller than Harry by a few inches, but his friend seemed to have grown a lot, and he appeared to have changed quite a bit.

For one Harry had grown much more bulkier, he no longer wore glasses, his hair had been cut short enough to actually resemble something barely tameable, and he was wearing a wicked piece of armour.

"Honestly Ronald get a move on will you"?, came Hermione's voice as she pushed Ron in the back. Ron stumbled forward and Hermione was greeted to the sight of the changed Harry for the first time, _'when did Harry grow tasty?...I can't believe I just thought that'_, she told herself, and predictably blushed.

Harry seemed to be amused at her embarrassment if the smirk tugging his lips was anything to go by, "prat", she said as she slapped his shoulder, only to remove her hand in pain. That armour was certainly hard.

"Sorry Harry but would you mind telling me what you are wearing"? she asked.

"It's my armour. It's made from a number of different metals in which I have named the new material plastoid. It's extremely hard and resilient, the large amounts of silver in it acts as a very effective magic dampener, allowing the electrical parts to function. The weight is incredibly light, though the full armour set will still slow you down somewhat", Harry explained to an excited Hermione.

"Can you get us a set as well", Ron suddenly spurted out, he caught himself however and his ears reddened. Harry though merely waved it away with a laugh. "I don't know if any of you guys heard me last night, but I'll be making an army. Every member will get a set of armour, IF they can prove themselves capable enough to be in the army. The training regime will make the load of you curse me to hell and back again, but after your next battle I'll be your own personal Jesus Christ", Harry said with a laugh.

Both Ron and Hermione laughed as with him, and Hermione cheekily snapped at attention. "Private Granger at the ready Captain", she barked as she gave a mock salute. Harry snorted at Ron's confused look. "Muggle thing" he explained as if that explained everything, which it did.

"Welcome on board then private", Harry said with a badly mangled southern accent as he gave a mock salute, "Oh and it's Commander by the way". After Hermione had calmed down again she continued speaking.

"We did hear you last night Harry, very inspirational by the way, and you can count us in for sure", she said with a smile. Harry merely nodded in thanks to Ron and Hermione, apparently lost in his own thoughts until Ginny's "I'm in too" broke him out of his reverie.

Harry grinned at them. "You're sure you wish to do this then"? at their nod he retrieved a sheet of paper and a pen. "Then write your signature here, and you'll be enlisted in the British Magical Republic, which is what I'm gonna try and build after this war, we need to cleanse the society for corruption and it will not be easy. If you sign you are from then on counted as enlisted in my army, and as such under my command, all I'm asking you is to trust me not to lead you into harms way without good reason", He told them seriously.

All three of them just nodded before signing the paper. "Excellent", Harry said with a feral grin. "Meet me outside in workout clothes in five minutes, any later and you will be disciplined".

He almost laughed when he saw the shock on their faces, adding to the theatrics he raised his arm to his face and started counting the time. All three of them were out of his room unless than a second it appeared. Laughing quietly to himself he walked down the stairs, where he almost ran over Fleur Delacour who was carrying a breakfast tray loaded with eggs and toast.

She still looked as beautiful as ever, and when she saw him she swooped down and kissed him on both cheeks. "'Arry, it eez so good to see you again", she smiled warmly. Harry after a quick glance at her left hand raised his eyebrows. "Thank you Fleur…I guess I should congratulate you and Bill then eh"? he asked amused as Fleur blanched.

"But how did you know", she said, "We did not have the time to tell you yet". Harry just patted her hand lightly. "Your ring Fleur, few girls wear rings on that finger, and also the fact that you are staying here at the Burrow made it quite obvious, but please follow me outside". With that he led a still somewhat befuddled French quarter veela outside, where he grabbed a small table and two chairs, slumping down in one of them and grabbing a toast from the plate that stood on the table.

"Zo what are we doing out here 'Arry"? she asked curiously. "Well you see, last night I told Tonks that I was making an army, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny wanted to join it, and so they are about to get their first training session", he said with a smirk, just as three red faced teenagers stepped outside and made their way over to him.

Harry looked down at his watch and over to them again. "If that was a burning building which would have collapsed after five minutes, you would have been dead two and a half minutes ago, so you failed…that means that you will get down and give me 150 push ups, one for every minute, NOW", he finished with a bark, and Ron Hermione and Ginny almost fell to the ground in order to start the push ups.

Hermione and Ginny collapsed shortly after sixty, while Ron almost made it to eighty before he too collapsed in exhaustion. "Disappointing", Harry remarked with a disappointed sigh. "All of you are clearly under trained and out of shape, but we'll fix that, I recommend finishing them though. The number of push ups you do today is the number of push ups you won't have to do tomorrow, understood"? he asked, only to be answered with three groans.

"What was that Ronald I didn't quite hear you there", Harry said. "I said fine", Ron managed to groan out. "Very well, while you are training under me, the first and last word I want to hear coming out of your mouth is Sir"? understood? He almost shouted at them.

"Sir yes Sir", Hermione said loudly as she tried to get to her feet. "Excellent", Harry said with a smile. "Now in private I don't mind it at all for you to call me by my name, but when you're on duty or training it helps build discipline and is also a basis for leadership, by showing others that you are under my command and that I am your commanding officer. Such things are important propaganda, and instil the will in others to join up", Harry finished.

"Now take five before we continue", and then he sat back down again and gave a grin to an amused Fleur, before he popped some more toast into his mouth. Exactly five minutes later Harry stood up. "Very well, now that your break is over we'll be doing some running. I want your to follow my lead around the property, we'll doing a fast jog for two laps, and then slow down to a slow jog so follow me", and then Harry sat off at a fast jog while Ron Hermione and Ginny tried to keep up.

Forty minutes later the three teenagers crashed down in front of Harry's table as Harry sat down and took a piece of toast with some scrambled eggs after wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You did great guys, so from now on until I say otherwise I want you up at six thirty starting with those laps. You will then continue with fifty push ups, sit ups and ten chin ups, before stretching, at that point you are free to go, after a week I'll start teaching you basic martial arts and swordplay and we'll go from there, any questions"? he finished.

The three groans told him that they most likely wanted to be alone right now, so he decided to let them stew and went inside carrying the now empty breakfast tray. "Good morning Mrs.Weasley, it was a truly wonderful breakfast", he said.

"Oh thank you dear, why don't you sit down you look tired", she said warmly as she glanced on the clock that hang on the wall. All hands were now on mortal peril. "It has been like that for some time now dear, nothing to worry about I guess", she said with a falsely cheerful voice. "Where are Ron and Hermione"? she asked suddenly.

Harry snorted. "They are probably groaning in exhaustion somewhere on your lawn along with Ginny", Harry said with a laugh. "They wanted training, so I made them follow my training programme, but give me two maybe three weeks and I'll have them in good shape", Harry told her. Molly Weasley simply huffed. "Well it is their fault if they are tired so the better not complain to me about escaping chores", she told Harry simply.

Ron Hermione and Ginny had barely managed to stumble into the kitchen before four tawny owls made their way into the kitchen and dropped their respective letters in front of them. Hermione immediately started to hyperventilate, and Ron looked like a statue as he looked on his envelope that contained his owls. Harry used his occlumency as best as he could and reached out for the envelope with shaking hands, after he opened the letter and read his results he sighed in relief.

He had received an **O** in DADA, and **E**'s in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology, as well as an **A** in Astronomy. Thankfully he had failed both History and Divination with flying colours and so he wouldn't have to worry about those two subjects, the only thing he worried about was the fact that he didn't know how to tell Hagrid that he wouldn't continue Care of Magical Creatures this term.

He was a little disappointed by not getting into potions, but he could always study it in his free time, and he did not want to become an auror anymore anyways so it wasn't to great of a disappointment.

He looked over to Hermione who was staring in shock at her envelope. Leaning over her shoulder he quickly scanned her paper before letting out a bark of laughter. "Yup, eleven owls, one **E** in DADA, and **O**'s in the rest well done Hermione", he said as he touched her shoulder gently.

Ron laughed as well before he took a look at Harry's paper. "Knew you'd be at top in DADA mate, good job". He leaned back in his chair sighing contently as he looked over to his mother. "Well we're new students now mum, so are there any more sausages left", he said while he licked his lips.

Mrs.Weasley laughed at her son before she shoved five fat sausages onto his plate and then proceeded to give him one of her famous hugs. "Seven owls, dear that's more than Fred and George got together", she continued fussing over Ron who was quickly looking worried at his mother, while Harry Ginny and Hermione shared amused grins at his plight.

Suddenly something silver and shiny fell out of Harry's letter. "I've made quidditch captain", Harry said with surprise, "I'd thought Katie was bag in for that one".

Ron snorted loudly. "You and Katie have been on the team for the same amount of years so it's no surprise that you were chosen", he said after swallowing. "But this is great Harry, this gives you the same status as a prefect including the use of the prefect bathroom", Hermione said with excitement, before she realized that she had yet to open her owls, so with shaking hands she ripped up the envelope and read the results.

Ron leant over her shoulder and took a good look. "Yup ten **O**'s andan **E **in DADA, but you're actually disappointed aren't you", Ron asked with a grin. "What I, no of course not", Hermione said as she was broken out of her stupor.

Both Harry and Ron laughed at her embarrassment, while she settled for a huff and a glare at both of them. "We'll have to find a day to travel to Diagon some day soon then", Mrs.Weasley said, "Of course with Arthur as busy he is it might be slightly difficult", she continued more to herself than anyone else.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The following week was pretty uneventful as things went, with the exception of Ron, Hermione and Ginny being trained to the bone every morning and afternoon with evening stretches, if they were not outside by six thirty Harry awoke them with a bucket of water, and he could tell that they were already starting to get used to it, and they were now actually able to finish the entire training program Harry had set them, so he would start weapons and martial arts training soon, but at the moment he was sitting Indian style on the bed as he focused on his occlumency, trying to follow the vague feeling of excitement.

**He looked around at his Death Eaters who were kneeling in front of him. For too long had Potter evaded him, and he needed answers as well. "Bella", he hissed with his snakelike high voice. "Take seven Death Eaters with you, I want Ollivander taken alive, he sssshould be**** in hissss ssshop, ssssso do it quietly, I cannot risssk the Aurorssss or the Order to ssstop me now", he hissed to her in a voice that brooked no argument on what it would mean to fail.**

"**It shall be done my Lord", Bellatrix grovelled as she crawled forward and kissed his robes with fanatical adoration in her eyes. Standing up she fixed her mask. "Amycus, Alecto you're coming with me to get Ollivander, find Yaxley and get four of his friends with you, we'll meet in the portkey room", she barked at the two other Death Eaters in the room, before leaving.**

With a great deal of effort Harry managed to get back to his own mind, glancing at the clock he swore several huttese curses in a silent voice. 3.AM, there was no way the he could rouse the Weasley's, notify Dumbledore or the Aurors, as well as actually reach Ollivander in time, '_looks like I'm on my own'_, he thought grimly.

Sure his other self or whatever had seen more combat than most men did in over a hundred years, but this would still be his first **real** engagement on his own, at the DoM the Death Eaters had not fought to full effect in fear of damaging the prophecy, this time they would no doubt hesitate to kill should he mess with their plans especially since he would be masked with his helmet, looking to Hedwig he called her over as he hastily scribbled a note to Dumbledore.

_Bellatrix and seven other Death Eaters are going after Ollivander, heading off to intercept them, come as quickly as possible._

_-Harry._

Satisfied by the letter he told Hedwig to get it to Dumbledore as quickly as possible. After he had sent her away he checked and re-checked his weapons and armour, everything appeared to be as it should be, grabbing his helmet Harry quickly snuck down to the living room where he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace before stepping through, yelling "The Leakey Cauldron".

The floo was as spinningly annoying as always, and spat Harry out after a few seconds of swirling past different grates. In a controlled move Harry rolled forward before standing to his feet and donning his helmet and unholstering his blaster.

Tom the barkeep had come running to see who had entered this late at night and pointed his wand at Harry trembling like a maniac, "W-who are you?" he trembled.

"Listen Tom there is no time, Death Eaters are coming soon, I want you to open the portal to Diagon Alley for me, then head straight for the Ministry and tell them that the Death Eaters have attacked Ollivanders, can you do that?" Harry commanded.

Tom nodded gratefully at Harry whom was not going to attack him, before going to the back alley where the entrance to Diagon Alley was, tapping his wand at the correct brick he practically flew towards the inn.

Barely waiting for the portal to open Harry ran through it and towards Ollivanders. "Fuck", he swore as the there were already lights in the shop, more than one actually and the door was likewise opened. Fumbling at his belt Harry took out one of the grenades he had made along with his armour, there were precious few of them but it would have to do, pulling out the pin Harry threw it into the shop knocking into the forehead of one of the Death Eaters, before exploding with a great bang and a huge blaze of white light.

Harry grinned inside his helmet, as he threw a second grenade this one a smoke grenade. The screams of the Death Eaters whom had gotten temporarily blinded by the homemade flashbang was the sign Harry needed, gripping his blaster rifle tighter Harry ran into the shop.

The first Death Eater (the one he had hit with the grenade) was beyond all recovery. Lacking his mask Harry could see that his eyes were permanently blind, and with the way he kept holding his ears he was most likely deaf as well in other words he was useless. Lowering his blaster rifle Harry shot off five blue beams of intense heat energy that punched small bloody holes in his torso and the Death Eater stopped screaming instantly, killed by the deadly blue beams.

Three feet away Harry could spot another Death Eater who was fumbling around after his wand. Harry loosened three blasts of energy, crippling the black robed man as he got a shot in his wand hand and each of his knees, his wild screaming was cut off as Harry's boot connected with his jaw, breaking it and knocking him out.

A red beam of light zooming past him made Harry turn to the left. The Death Eater whom he remembered as Amycus had just fired a stunner or worse at him. Dropping to one knee Harry paised his armour as Amycus released two cutters at him, one glancing of his shoulder, while the other left a deep black scorch mark right below where his heart would be.

Cursing Harry pressed the trigger, sending a hail of blue bolts at Amycus who raised a shiny protego shield in response. Unfortunately a protego defends against magical energies not beams of concentrated extreme heat, and so he was pitched backwards in a series of spasms as the blue bolts turned his torso into Swiss cheese. "**NOOOO**", a female voice shouted, and Harry was blown through the window as a reducto slammed into his side, scorching his armour and taking huge chunk out of it at the same time.

His advantage now was that the smoke was concealing him from the Death Eaters whom were now searching for him, but with the systems in his helmet intact neither the smoke nor the dark was any hindrance to him. Seeing five figures at the ground floor and the knowledge that he had killed or incapacitated three Death Eaters Harry had no fear of hitting Ollivander when he opened fire.

With cold efficiency Harry squeezed the trigger on his blaster, sending bolt after bolt of blue energy into the store, prompting the Death Eaters to take cover. Only two of them made it. Harry put his now empty blaster back into his holster. One of the Death Eaters had gotten three bolts in the head and died instantaneously, wile another was hit once in the throat and six times in his abdomen, while the last one was crying in pain as he black blood was pouring out from the wound in his kidney, he would be dead within ten minutes.

So now it was him against Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow. "Oh itty bitty Bella come out and play", he said in a high pitched false baby voice.

"POTTER", Bellatrix screamed. "My master shall torture you till you"!. "Yeah yeah I've heard it all before bitch, but that does not change the fact that you shall die today, and that I shall stand laughing above your corpse afterwards", Harry said as he interrupted her. Fetching out his sidearm Harry loosened a few shots into the shop before ducking back down behind the ruined wall where there had once been a window.

Steeling himself Harry gripped the pistol in his left as he thought hard on how much he could use a sword right now. As if to answer his plea Fawkes appeared with the sword of Gryffindor clutched in his talons. Harry grabbed the sword out from the air in his right hand nodding in thanks to Fawkes, who let out a thrill of song, and Harry was pleased to hear the two witches in the shop whimper in pain and fear.

Quenching the slight fear he could feel creeping up on him Harry jumped through the hole in the window before running at Alecto who was standing a bit closer than Bellatrix. Almost immediately he was forced to dodge a pair of green lights that smashed into the shop at the other side of the street. Twisting sideways to evade a Crucio this time he snapped off two shots at Alecto who jumped to the side only to be stunned by Ollivander who had now joined the fight. Bellatrix was not so fortunate, as the twin bolts hit her lower abdomen and nether regions respectively, screaming in pain she fell down and clutched her stomach, "nooo, not my baby, I'LL KILL YOU POTTER" she shrieked as she aimed her wand despite the two wounds she had suffered.

Harry swiftly rolled over her first curse, but was hit three times in the chest with some strong cutting curses, coughing blood Harry swung the sword in his arm, drawing a scream of pain from Bellatrix as her left arm fell to the floor severed at the elbow, along with her other injuries she recognised a lost battle when she saw one and in immense pain she clumsily apperated, leaving behind half of her lower left leg as well.

Harry quickly threw away his helmet as he all but collapsed at Ollivanders floor. Swift as lightening almost Ollivander was kneeling beside him looking worriedly at him. "Mr.Potter, while I'm pleased to see you I wonder on what you are doing in my shop battling Death Eaters this time of night", he said with that calm creepy voice he always used. "Here Mr.Potter", he said suddenly as he held out a flask with some murky brown substance in it. "Thanks", Harry coughed as he swallowed some of it, breathing out in relief and pain as his two wounds healed and knitted back together rapidly, wiping the blood from his face he smiled at Ollivander.

"I learned that the Death Eaters would be coming after you, since I had no time to wait for the reaction of either Dumbledore and his friends or the Ministry I sent a message to both of them, before getting over here as quickly as possible, and it appears that I came just in time to save you, though the same can not be said about your shop", Harry finished with a wince as he observed the thoroughly demolished shop.

Ollivander however simply smiled gratefully at him. "We both escaped with our lives intact Mr.Potter, my shop can always be rebuilt, an ended life cannot, so I thank you for that", he smiled reassuringly at Harry whom simply nodded.

With a glance at Ollivander Harry rose up, before walking over to the Death Eater with a broken jaw and a sever case of unconsciousness and concussion her grabbed his arms behind his back, before tying them together with a few plastic strips. A quick series of many loud CRACKS filled the air and Harry raised his pistol towards them before relaxing as he could make out the forms of several red robed Aurors, Dumbledore, the new Minister Scrimgeour and a few Order members like Alastor Mody and Remus Lupin.

Grabbing the still unconscious Death Eater by the hair Harry dragged him out of the shop to the astonishment of the Aurors and Order members. "Took you long enough", Harry sneered at the ministry Aurors mostly, "The attack started almost an hour ago, does it really take that much time to scramble up a few Aurors to get to Diagon Alley, and what about maybe placing a few Aurors to stand guard as well?", Harry said sharply, ignoring the steadily worsening mood of the Minister.

This one made it though alive, along with Alecto Carrow who is currently stunned and bound inside. Five other Death Eaters have died, and I managed to severely wound Bellatrix Lestrange before she apparated, you should find her left arm inside", Harry told Dumbledore.

Both Dumbledore and the Minister and their followers stared shocked at Harry for a few seconds before Moody smiled broadly and laughed to his hearts content. "Great work lad, great work, if only other people were equally as effective", he finished as he directed a venomous glare at the Aurors whom started to fidget uncomfortably.

This seemed to get Scrimgeours brain to work again as he started to lay into Harry. "Now listen here Potter, you can't just go around killing people as you like", he started before Harry raised a hand in objection.

"With all due _respect", _Harry almost spat the last word. "These Death Eaters came here to kill or abduct Olivander. I happened to hear from a…friend of mine what they were planning just over an hour ago, I informed the ministry as quickly as possible before heading out to warn Ollivander, but the Death Eaters had already arrived on site, and they started to fire spells at me as soon as they saw me, I simply defended myself using any means necessary, if you check out their wands you will find that most of them have fired an unforgivable or other very dark and dangerous spells at me", Harry growled at the Minister.

"Instead of going after me like Snape would do, I would appreciate a little thanks", Harry said with a sneer that would have made even Snape envious. "Who told you that Voldemort was back, I DID. You could have had an entire year to prepare but instead all of you spineless cowards followed Fudge like the good little doggies you are, earning a nice amount of profit at the same time. Then a couple of months ago, me and my friends gave you eleven Death Eaters all of them either bribed their way out of Azkaban last war or escaped Azkaban earlier this year, instead of executing them, or sending them away to a secure unknown location you just stick them back into a prison that relied on Dementors for security, mark my word sooner or later they will escape again", Harry said, taking great pleasure in loudly pointing out every mistake the ministry had made, fully aware of the many people and few reporters listening in.

"And today, I saved Ollivander from the Death Eaters killing five of them. That's five Death Eaters whom will never be able to harm your families, and this, THIS IS MY THANKS, a slap in the face by the new Minister whom appears more willing to be seen doing SOMETHING, than actually get something done. This war will not be won with how the people will think of the Ministry, this war will be won once Voldemort and his Death Eaters are either dead or imprisoned forever. All of last year the Prophet ridiculed me at the Ministry's order, Umbridge tortured me with a bloodquill for several weeks at Hogwarts, she threatened to use the Cruciatus at me to gain information, attempted to drug me with Veritaserum, and she sent two Dementors after me last summer, where is my official apology from the Ministry for all the wrongs they have committed me, I am still waiting for it, and just where is Umbridge?" Harry asked looking around expectantly, before slapping his head in mock embarrassment, "oh that's right, that bitch is still working at the Ministry, while the crimes she committed against me alone would be enough to get her fifty years in Azkaban, if you want to win this war Minister, then start doing something. Clean up the Ministry for Death Eater sympathisers and maniacs like Umbridge, put out bounties on marked Death Eaters, authorise Aurors to subdue or kill Death Eaters wearing Death Eater uniforms or Dark Marks using any means necessary , do SOMETHING instead of sitting around and trying to make yourself look good to the public, now unless there is something else I should be going", Harry finished as he raised his eyebrows in a challenge at the Minister who seemed to be at a loss for words.

With a look of triumph Harry walked back into Ollivanders and picked up his helmet before walking over to Dumbledore who was looking at him with a look of pride and…worry at the same time, "shall we go to the _doghouse_ to discuss things a bit further sir?" Harry said as he emphasized the word Doghouse in order to kick in it's meaning. "Indeed we shall Harry", he said as he held out his arm for Harry to take, whispering something in Moody's ear, to which he simply nodded gruffly, and then he apparated himself and Harry into the kitchen of number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry locked away the pangs of grief and guilt he felt when he looked around in the kitchen. The memories of Sirius singing Christmas carols at loudly as he walked through the house came over him, and a few tears mixed with the blood that covered his face.

Sitting down at the middle of the table Harry ignored Dumbledore who was waiting for the rest of the Order, and chose to clean his weapons instead, until he was once again sucked into the mind of Voldemort.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

"_What do you mean they're dead?" he hissed angrily. The sheer rage and fury he felt at being thwarted once again threatened to remove any sense of control he had left._

"_P-p-p-pll-please m-my l-Lord, it, it was P-Potter, he-he was waiting for us. He used some strange spells, one that created a blinding flash of light as well as a large bang, and another one that covered the area in smoke. He killed Jones and Amycus within seconds with some strange blue coloured spell, as well as knocking out Yaxley. A-Alecto h-hi-hit him with two cutting curses and re-reductos that blew him through the window", Bellatrix sobbed as she cradled her ruined arm._

"_The curses my Lord, the should have killed him, but he shrugged them off like it was nothing. I-I think we angered him because he unleashed a barrage of those blue spells on us, killed Nott instantaneously, and both Richards and one of Greybacks thugs died shortly afterwards from their wounds. T-then D-Dum-Dumbledore's ph-phoenix showed up and dropped some sword to P-Po-Potter. The boy charged through the window and avoided our curses and shot two of those blue spells at Alecto, but she dodged and they hit me instead", she sobbed harder as she put her right hand on her abdomen._

"_While Potter continued after me Ollivander stunned Alecto, my Lord I saw Potter get hit. I hit him with cutting curses in the chest, three of them and they barely caused any damage, instead of dying he just coughed up some blood and then he c-cut off m-my arm, I apparated out of there as quickly as possible, but I-I splinched my leg", she was growing hysterical now as Voldemorts face reddened with rage._

"_M-my L-L-Lord, I, yo-your heir, the child i-is dead", she sobbed hysterically as she held on to Voldemorts leg like a lifeline. "Th-the spells h-hit me in my abdomen and-and m-my nether regions my Lord, I am so sorry", she cried harder._

_Voldemort looked stunned if only for a moment, but then he turned on Bellatrix, after healing her arm and leg with the same spell he used to create Wormtails hand he started to check her with diagnostic spells, if the heir that was growing inside Bellatrix was harmed he would kill the Potter brat in the most painful way possible._

_He whitened (an impressive feat considering how pale he was), when he checked Bellatrix. Not only was the child inside of her dead, but she would be unable to ever have children now due to the damage caused, __**POTTER!"**_.

With a gasp Harry broke away from the dream, wincing at the pain he could feel through his scar, he looked up into the worried face of Dumbledore and several Order members who had just arrived.

Looking over at their worried faces Harry couldn't help himself so he started to laugh like a maniac, and if you took in the fact that he was sitting in a scarred white armour that was coated in burn marks and blood he probably looked more insane than Bellatrix on a good day.

After a minute he managed to calm down long enough to halt his chuckles and explain. "Voldemort is not very happy right now", he added as an explanation. Seeing their confounded looks he decided to elaborate.

"Bellatrix was pregnant with and as such carrying his heir", he said. "What is so funny about that, think how terrible it will be if the Dark Lord manages to raise and heir", Hestia Jones said quickly. "I said that Belatrix **was** pregnant, but thanks to my intervention she had a premature abortion, and as of right now Voldemort is pissed beyond all dimensions with the fact that I managed to fuck him and his plans over again, and alone as well this time", he added with an afterthought.

"That may be the case Harry, but I'm very disappointed with you", Dumbledore said with a troubled sigh, and he suddenly seemed every one and a half centuries that he was. "Cut the crap Sir", Harry said ignoring the looks and shouts of outrage and protest that most of the Order members shoved.

"Thanks to me Ollivander is still alive and not in the hands of Voldemort, thanks to me Voldemort is now lacking seven Death Eaters, five whom will never be able to come back and serve him again, thanks to ME, he will now have to reconsider the reproduction of an heir, he most likely chose Bellatrix due to the fact that she is very powerful, and insane bitch yes but still one of the most powerful and skilled witches alive in England at least, but now she is unable to ever have children again, one of his backup plans just blew out of the window", Harry said from where he had stopped his pacing.

"Thanks to me Voldemort is now so angry and distracted that he and his followers will either concentrate on me and fuck up, or they will concentrate on me while doing whatever they are planning and then fuck up due to the lack of proper planning and concentration, it's a win win situation", he said stiffly as he nodded to Moody who seemed like the only one who agreed with him, and he was smiling a truly disturbing grin.

"I have to agree with Potter", he told the Order gruffly. "Potter seems to know what he is doing now, which is more than he could say before", he told them as Harry gave an affirmative nod. "And we all know what he have done, he have faced Death Eaters and Voldemort on more than one occasion and lived every time which is more than any of you can say", he growled at them while shooting a warning glare at Mrs.Weasley.

"Thanks Moody", he told him before turning back to Dumbledore. "I'm not going to actively look for them, but if I find out about an attack then I will be there, I have done more in the last five years than what the lot of you did the entire of last war, what have exactly the Order done since Voldemort came back, spied and gathered some information well guess what THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH", Harry yelled as he slammed his gauntleted hand down onto the table startling the most of them.

"And what would you have us do Harry? until Voldemort made his move there was nothing we could do", Dumbledore said tiredly from the end of the table.

Harry looked angrily at Dumbledore for a few seconds before reining in his emotions again. "What could you do?, oh let me see sir, for one you could have told me about the prophecy, had you done that the chances of this table housing one more person would be exponentially higher, second you knew what I had to do, instead of tutoring me you did not do a fucking thing except to refuse to even look at me making me feel like a fucking guilty little schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak, third you had the names of twelve Death Eaters at the very least, how difficult would it be to corner them when they were alone and either kill them or capture them? Huh? Tell me that", Harry said angrily as he shot a withering glare at Dumbledore.

"What has happened to make you this angry Harry? Do you feel nothing about the lives you have just taken?" Dumbledore asked sadly and Harry could faintly see a few tears build up in the Headmaster's eyes _'finally some true emotions'_.

"What happened to me sir?" Harry asked as he pondered a bit, to tell Dumbledore about all of the memories he had received was out of the question. "I realized something", he said, ignoring the snort from the greasy potion master. "I realized that the world ain't no ride for peter Pan so to speak, there is the buttered and sugared world we live in at home and at Hogwarts while we are kids, but there is another world beneath it, THE REAL WORLD, where we are at war with a hypocritical madman with delusions of grandeur and the power to do as he pleases", Harry hissed, knowing full well that the Order was now hanging on to his every word, even Dumbledore seemed to be considering his words.

"Voldemort is not going to stop simply because we lock up his followers, he will either free them or get new ones. We stun them or hit them with minor curses that can easily be remedied in a fight, while our enemies hit us with curses that are designed specifically to kill or severely maim us, so I say that we start to fight back with the same ferocity the use on us. Eventually they will realize that we are not joking around anymore, and then they will become afraid, their entire system is built on an image of fear. Fear from the terror and death they bring to us, if we start to pay them back in kind, they and the rest of England will realize that the fear is not going to work anymore and that there is now a very large chance that they will get killed on the next raid they participate in", Harry inwardly smiled, most of the Order was now nodding at his every word, it was very clear that they wanted payback for everything that had been done to them.

"Think next time before you go into a fight with Death Eaters on what you are fighting for, Mrs.Weasley, would you not want revenge over Dolohov who murdered your brothers, if you had to kill him in order to save your children would you do it?, I want you all to think closely for exactly what you are fighting for before you leave this room, I fight for revenge pure and simple. Voldemort killed my family and his Death Eaters have torn apart the lives of many of my friends as well, so naturally I want revenge for all they have done to me and my friends. I fight for survival, Voldemort is trying to kill me, but I be damned if I go quietly, and last I fight for freedom and independence, freedom and independence from a political system and climate that is slowly choking the life out of us, the current system we have is a breeding grounds for fuckers like Voldemort, the pureblood population of Britain is less than ten percent, yet thy hold all of the juicy positions in the government as well as our legislative body, all purebloods, and sooner or later the people will realize what's going on and then we will have a revolution or civil war, and I for one intend to force a change of this system for the better as soon as possible", Harry finished tiredly as he sat down again.

Looking around he could see several different opinions. Most of the younger members of the order like Tonks, Fred, George, Bill and Lupin, as well as Shacklebolt and Moody seemed to agree wholeheartedly with him, whole most of the others including the senior Weasley's and Dumbledore seemed more uncertain of him, while a few including Snape, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore were openly sneering at him.

Giving a nod of thanks to his supporters Harry rose up and walked towards the floo, "unless there is any other business you need me for I shall return to the Burrow for some much needed sleep", receiving no argument Harry flooed to the Burrow, only to be engulfed in a hug that would most likely broken several of his ribs had he not been wearing his armour.

"Oh Harry we were so worried" Hermione cried as she clung to him. Carefully prying her off him he forced her to look into his calm albeit bloodstained face. "Relax Hermione, I walked into there knowing exactly how many were there and what their mission was. They didn't stand a chance and while I got hit a couple of times my armour passed it's baptism of fire, so don't worry, only Bellatrix escaped, and she got scraped pretty good. Two were captured and handed over to the Ministry, while the other five died", Harry said soothingly as he held her close.

Looking at Ron and Ginny both whom were looking at him worriedly he smiled. "Don't worry it's the Death Eaters blood not mine. Say why don't you guys take the day off training so that I can get a shower and some sleep", with a last smile Harry headed up to Fred and George's room to change out of his bloodstained armour to take a shower.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

**AN: Well thats it, I tried as good as I could to make the fight scene believable as from the way I see it, the Death Eaters are more pleasure killers (IE: they kill for fun) they are not professional soldiers, so when a flashbang followed by a smoke grenade goes off in their midst and blue beams of death starts flying around thee is bound to be trouble.**

**Also let me right a little mistake. Not everyone will have Clone armour. Harry will personally decide whenever someone have roven themselves enough to wear one such suit. The rest will have to take use of spell resistant uniforms (i'm thinking dragon hide), likewise only Harry's spec. forces will have blasters and the like, the rest will have to rely on wands. Hopefully this update was long enough to make up for the time it took for me to update it (RL really sucks up a lot of my time). Last I want to thank all of you who have written your appreciation of the story and given me tips, as always tips and comments are very welcome.**


End file.
